Alice Human Sacrifice
by yanis yamiro
Summary: ¿y tu que sueñas? ¿recuerdas algun sueño que tubiste? mundos divertidos. pero la gente se olvida de ellos. Esta historia se trata sobre uno de esos pequeños sueños, el sueño queria que lo vean pero no que lo olvidaran, el sueño penso hasta que se le ocurrio una idea -deveria hacer que personas se quedaran atrapados en mi- asi que espero que tengas dulces sueños ja ja


SUSUNA: ola ya que hoy es Halloween subí este fic espero que les guste. Bueno bakugan y sus personajes no soy propiedad mía así que iniciemos

EN ALGUN LUGAR

SUEÑO (voy a ser yo): ¿qué hago? Estoy tan preocupada, odio estar preocupada es que puede que desaparezca de solo pensarlo da escalofríos. Estaría bien si alguien estuviera viéndome, NO, aunque no me estuviera viendo solo con que me recuerde podría seguir viviendo dentro de esa persona. Bien ya está decidido tengo que buscar a alguien inmediatamente.-dijo saliendo del lugar donde se encontraba

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR EN MEDIO DE UNA GUERRA

Una joven vestida de rojo se encontraba herida pero aun en pie

CHAN LEE: ¿será que este es el fin? No, aún tenemos la oportunidad de ganar-pensó ella en voz alta pero no se dio cuenta que todo en su alrededor se volvió blanco

SUEÑO: hola-dijo la pequeña saludando mientras chan lee se le quedo mirando sorprendida- se supone que cuando te topas con alguien le dices hola ¿o no? ¿Acaso estoy equivocada?

CHAN LEE: es te lugar es peligroso los niños no pueden estar aquí- dijo preocupada

SUEÑO: no soy un niño. Tengo doscientos y miles de años más que tú, no llevo la cuenta asique…-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por chan

CHAN LEE: entiendo pero debes salir rápido de aquí- dijo jalando a la pequeña del brazo

SUEÑO: no quiero porque vine aquí por un propósito

CHAN LEE: ¿Qué? ¿Un propósito?-dijo extrañada-que es lo que trama esta niña-pensó

SUEÑO: oye chica ¿quieres ser mi amiga-dijo mientras aparecían en un callejón de un reino

CHAN LEE: ¿Qué, que es este lugar?-dijo mirando a todos lados

SUEÑO: este lugar es mi mundo. Oye ¿si este es el sueño que estás viviendo ahora? Tal vez sea tu mundo

CHAN LEE: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo en tono de exigencia

SUEÑO: ya te lo dije soy tu sueño. Ya me lo han preguntado más de un millón de montón de veces. Además, aparte de que soy el sueño de alguien, yo solo se un poco más sobre mí no baa- dijo la pequeña sin preocupación alguna- bueno eso no importa ahora y ni me interesa lo que si importa es que quiero que te conviertas en mi Alicia

CHAN LEE: ¿Alice?

SUEÑO: si Alicia. Si te conviertes en mi Alicia podría sacarte de aquí. Por eso amiguita esfuérzate- dijo mientras desaparecía enfrente de los ojos de chan lee

CHAN LEE: hey espera un segundo ¿Quién rayos es Alice? ¿Cómo puedo volver?-dijo mientras salía del callejón-¿ahora qué hago? Alice ¿Quién será?-pensó

NIÑITA: disculpa ¿quieres jugar?- dijo con un balón en las manos

CHAN LEE: no tengo tiempo para jugar. Espera, ¿tú sabes algo sobre una tal Alice?

NIÑITA: ¿Alicia? Mm mm –dijo mientras recordaba si la conoce o no. En eso la sombra del sueño aparece atrás de ella y los ojos de ella se apagaban- Alicia…creo que he escuchado…algo sobre ella

CHAN LEE: ¿de verdad? ¿Quién es Alice?- dijo un poco contenta

NIÑITA: Alicia es…la verdad…es que…es una persona…que siempre…recordara este mundo-dijo poniendo una sonrisa que asustaría hasta al mimo diablo provocando que chan saliera huyendo

CHAN LEE: ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién rayos es esa Alice? ¿Qué significa eso de que es una persona que recordara este mundo? lo más importante ¿Cómo se supone que recuerde? No puedo quedarme para siempre en este mundo, toda vía tengo un enemigo que derotar-penso mientras corría en eso recordó lo que le dijo el sueño "si te conviertes en mi Alicia podría sacarte de aquí"-jajajajaja-dijo riendo mientras se detenía-ya se…como salir de aquí ¿Quién es Alice? Eso a mí no me interesa. Si todas las personas desaparecen aparte de mi ja ja yo sería Alice-dijo con mirada de psicópata

Ella empezó a matar a mucha gente a su paso se oían gritos y solo se veía rojo en todas partes

SUEÑO: es algo distinto a lo que había pensado. Se suponía que debería quedarse aquí para siempre, si no hago algo esto se saldrá de control-dijo mientras enceraba en una jaula a chan lee-como te estropeaste ya no te necesito, no necesito una Alicia ba-su-ra

CHAN LEE: tú-dijo agarrando los barrotes

SUEÑO: jajaja no me hagas reír tus eres la que está haciendo las cosas mal

CHAN LEE: n-no bromes ¡ya sácame de aquí!

SUEÑO: no quiero-mientras se iba-bueno tendré que buscar a otra persona-pensó mientras se iba

EN OTRO LUGAR

SUEÑO: bueno tal como te dije si te conviertes en mi Alicia podría sacarte de aquí-dijo el sueño alado de un chico de cabello desordenado y de color café

DAN: entiendo-dijo

SUEÑO: bueno esfuérzate-dijo desapareciendo mientras dan aparecía en medio de un pueblo que al parecer fue atacado (SUSUNA: por chan lee)

DAN: ¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo mientras veía a las personas heridas en las calles-¿Qué podría hacer?-pensó mientras en su mente apareció una imagen de él cantando con una chica-claro una canción para un momento como este, pero…le prometí a ella que no cantaría sin ella. Espero que me perdone-dijo empezando a cantar- la segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz, lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país el bello sonido aquella Alicia enloqueció tanta música arruino a aquella infeliz. –cantaba mientras se acercaban a el muchas personas-Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar más su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir- en eso una rosa azul rueda a los pies de dan-esta rosa se parece a la que le regale a…- de repente una chica de cabello azul aparece enfrente del triste

CHICA: dan ¿cómo pudiste mentirme?

DAN: runo escúchame yo no quería…

RUNO: ¡cállate mentiroso!-grito mientras le disparo da dan en la cabeza-mientras ella comenzaba a desaparecer

DAN: Ru…runo perdóname-dijo antes de morir

SUEÑO: genial se mató en su sueño ahora jamás despertara. Al parecer hiso algo y su conciencia lo molesto hasta el punto de tomar la forma de esa chica y matarlo.-dijo alado del cadáver- bueno me pregunto quién será esa chica?-dijo hiendose

TRES DIAS DESPUES (según la hora en el sueño) EN EL CASTILLO

RUNO: es muy extraño ¿Cómo es posible de que de un día para el otro me he enfermado de esa rara enfermedad-dijo sentada en su trono

SIRVIENTA: pero mi querida reina eso no es seguro-dijo intentando tranquilizarla

RUNO: pero yo no quiero morir de una enfermedad aunque es mejor que morir de vieja sin estar a lado de tu amado-dijo empezando a ponerse triste

SUEÑO: valla ¿enserio no quieres ser mi Alicia?-dijo apareciendo en la habitación

RUNO: otra vez tú ya te dije que no quiero volver no quiero volver a ser una cantante sin él. Dan era el único que me amaba pero un día… el no despertó-dijo mientras una lagrima caía por sus mejillas-pero aquí hay gente que me quiere

SUEÑO: ¿estas segura que te quieren como Dan?

RUNO: cállate! Por favor déjame en paz

SUEÑO: no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas opción si ya no quieres ser cantante ya no necesitaras tu voz nunca más

RUNO: ¿Qué…cof cof…que me hiciste?-dijo con voz ronca

SUEÑO: solo te cambie tu voz por otra que por lo que veo te queda mejor j aja-dijo

RUNO: por favor regrésame mi voz por favor-dijo llorando

SUEÑO: te quedaras con esa voz hasta que dejes este castillo-dijo mientras se iba-y ahora quien será mi Alicia todas las que llevo terminan fallando. Ya se traeré esta vez a dos para que sean mis alicias claro dos mentes piensan mejor que una como no se me ocurrió-dijo hiendo en busca de su cuarta Alicia

EN ALGUN LUGAR

ALICE: eh no te entiendo

SHUN: otra vez? Ya te lo he explicado más de un millón de veces, a ver ¿Cómo te explico? Esta niña quiere que seamos una persona llamada Alicia

ALICE: Alicia

SHUN: así es, ella quiere que lo recordemos pero tal vez sea un sueño, lo que da a entender quiere que lo recordemos y creo que nos escogió a nosotros porque somos dos

ALICE: bueno no me importa tener que recordar ese sueño el solo hecho de que estés conmigo lo hace genial ¿Verdad?

SHUN: si, yo también lo creo

ALICE: si tú estás conmigo Shun no me importa nada más

SHUN: yo también pienso lo mismo

SUEÑO: oh son muy buenas personas saben? Están llenos de curiosidad me han caído súper bien. Mientras se queden aquí pueden hacer todo lo que quieran nos vemos ¿Vale?

SHUN y ALICE: si adiós

ALICE: y entonces shun que vamos hacer ahora?

SHUN: mm.. Cierto, que vamos a hacer no podemos quedemos aquí, así que porque no vamos a un lugar?

ALICE: si, vamos vamos-dijo mientras los dos salían de ahí

DESPUES EN EL BOSQUE

ALICE: oh ven mira eso

SHUN: ojj

ALICE: mira una jaula vamos a ver Shun

SHUN: eh? No, será mejor que no nos acerquemos

ALICE: está bien-dijo cambiando de rumbo

SHUN: eh? Qué es esto? Una carta? Y el remitente no está escrito que será esta marca en forma de corazón?

ALICE: algo muy sospechoso no? Shun ábrela

SHUN: porque yo?-peno

**PARA QUIEN LO ENCUENTRE:**

**Preséntese esta noche en el castillo a las 7**

SHUN: eso dice

ALICE: shun ¿podemos ir?-poniendo cara de perrito

SHUN: esto es muy extraño –pensó pero no pudo resistir la carita de perrito de Alice-está bien-dijo hiendo en camino al castillo

YA EN EL CASTILLO

SIRVIENTA: muchas gracias por venir los mande a llamar para ver a la reina es que últimamente ha estado muy enferma y me dijo que quería escuchar una hermosa canción. Es por aquí

SHUN: Alice esto no me da buena espina mejor vámonos-le susurró al oído a Alice y ella asintió

ALICE: ahora que lo recuerdo tenemos tarea que hacer será en otra ocasión con permiso-dijo dándose la vuelta pero la sirvienta la agarró del brazo

SIRVIENTA: no. No se podrán ir

SHUN: suéltala-dijo ayudando a Alice a soltarse y empezaron a correr a la salida

SIRVIENTA: ¡guardias deténgalos!-dijo mientras los guardias los acorralaron en la entrada

SHUN: rayos nos atraparon-dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Alice para protegerla

RUNO: ¿Qué es todo este ruido cof cof?-dijo saliendo de su habitación

SIRVIENTA: mi reina le he traído unos chicos como usted me lo pidió

RUNO: pero esa no es forma de tratarlos cof cof. Retirense guardias-dijo mientras se acercaba a shun y a Alice – hola ¿Cómo se llaman?

ALICE: m..Me llamo Alice su majestad-dijo reverenciándose

SHUN: y yo me llamo shun-dijo reverenciándose

RUNO: mucho cof cof gusto los llame porque estoy muy enferma y me queda poco tiempo de vida y necesito alguien que herede mi trono y por qué no pude tener hijos quiero que ustedes sean los nuevos reyes

ALICE: ¿enserio quiere que nosotros seamos los nuevos reyes? –dijo asombrada

RUNO: si cof cof, cof cof solo deben ponerse la marca real –dijo mostrándoles su mano que tenía la marca del trébol de los naipes- esta marca es para que estén en el castillo

ALICE: qué opinas shun?- le pregunto

SHUN: no lo sé Alice

RUNO: si se quedan en el castillo vivirán mejor por el resto de sus vidas cof cof

SHUN: está bien –dijo mientras extendía su brazo y en su mano un sirviente le puso la mitad de un corazón y en la mano de Alice la otra mitad

RUNO: cof cof ahora son los reyes de este castillo-dijo- y no podrán salir de el jamás-murmuro lo ultimo

SUEÑO: no debieron hacer eso ahora no podrán salir de ahí jamás y eso que prometieron que nos volveríamos a ver. Otro fracaso ahora quien podrá ser mi Alicia. Oye tú me has estado viendo ¿Qué TAL SI PUEDIERAS SER TU NO? Ja ja ja ja

FIN.

SUSUNA: bueno solo me falta avisar que tengo face para que me hagan preguntas o si me quieren agregar mi Facebook es Susuna Kobayasaki y tengo de foto la de mi perfil de fanfiction


End file.
